


Finding You

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secret Snarry Swap 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: For the last year, Harry and Severus have been quietly dating. Everyone's noticed that Harry's happier, but he hasn't said what's going on. At the Ministry Ball, they finally reveal everything.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, ginbiscuit. All remaining mistakes are my own. As for the prompt... Well. It appears I have a secret weakness for this type of plot.
> 
> Prompt 6 from magicalthings: Harry and Severus have been going out for a while and everyone has been on at him to tell them just who is making him so happy and Harry tells them all will be revealed at the masked ball the Ministry is holding.

_Twelve months ago_

Harry raised his glass when everyone else did, but he wasn't quite feeling cheerful. A new year had begun, but he wasn't quite looking forward to it. Not that he had any real reason for being down. His career was going really well -- he had just been promoted to head the Auror team responsible for tracking down artefacts. He'd been working with the team since his second year in the Aurors and enjoyed the work; heading the team would allow him to stay in the field, but also have more say over chasing down which rumors, something that he had been trying to get the old head to do. He still had a large group of friends. Some of them had kids now and he was godfather to a few of them.

And that was it really, wasn't it?

He sat back in his chair and listened to the conversation around him. He was lonely. That was the word he was looking for. Specifically, he wanted a family of his own. He and Ginny hadn't been able to reconnect after the war and when she had fallen for a fellow Quidditch player that had been that. He'd been on dates since then and had two relationships, but nothing significant. No one that he had imagined settling down with. 

He decided that instead of making a New Year's resolution, he'd make a wish.

He made his excuses to the table but, instead of going to the bathroom, he went out to the garden set aside for smokers. He couldn't see much of the sky, but there were a few stars that he could see. He pointed to one with a smile and closed his eyes. _Nothing special or immediate. Just someone I will always want to come home to. Someone to make a home with._

"Potter," a man said, as the door to the pub opened.

Harry opened one eye and smiled. "Snape."

They'd become friends, of a sort, after the war and trials ended. It wasn't much of a friendship -- exchanging a few letters back and forth. Still, Harry was always pleased to see Severus. As he aged and as Severus had changed and healed, Harry began to appreciate more Severus' brand of biting sarcasm and wit. 

Severus nodded his head and sat a free table. "You're not inside celebrating with your friends?"

Harry shrugged. "Needed a bit of air. Wanted to make a wish."

Severus looked up almost sarcastically. "You mean on the single star I see out here? We're in London, Potter. Not many stars to be asking wishes from."

Harry smiled and looked back up. "I like to live hopefully in bad odds."

Severus scoffed. They were quiet for a moment, sharing space. The sounds of the pub and the road were muted back here, tucked away as they were in a brick-walled garden. Harry hummed happily, enjoying the quiet that he so rarely got at work and in his flat. 

"I heard about your promotion," Severus said quietly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry replied. He turned his head. "And I heard you got approval for some research into... Wolfsbane?"

Severus nodded. "Correct. I'm hoping to make the potion more palatable and cheaper to produce. I realize I'm not quite the vocal activist nor supporter of werewolves, but it does seem a crime that the potion they need so desperately requires ingredients that are expensive. If I can develop something else, so much the better." He took a deep breath. "And though it seems odd, I do wish I could have done better by Remus."

Harry tilted his head. "Sorry?"

Severus smiled tightly and shrugged. "Old things, Potter. That's all."

Harry smiled. "Well, I think it's good. A lot of people will appreciate it."

A cheer arose inside and they both turned to the door. Harry sighed, imagining going back inside. Might be time to make his excuses and go home. Severus finished his drink and stood up. "I came out tonight to see if some company might help improve my mood for the New Year, but it hasn't gone well. I might have chosen the wrong place."

Harry tilted his head. "Oh?"

Severus was quiet for a long moment. His eyes were dark and he looked like he was studying Harry. Eventually, he licked his lips. "Would you care for a quiet drink at my home? I suspect you'd appreciate it more than going back in there or going home alone."

Harry frowned. "There are days when I worry that I'm too easy to read, but that's just you, isn't it?"

Severus smirked and held out his hand. "Well?"

_Ten months ago_

Harry laughed as he tried to get out of bed. "No! I have to go into the office. I've got some leads to check out."

Severus kept firm hold of his waist and pulled Harry back into bed. "Just a little more time, Harry." He kissed Harry's neck. "A little more is all I'm asking."

Harry hummed, tilting his head so Severus could keep kissing his neck. "A little more? Are you sure?"

Severus nipped Harry's neck. "Promise."

Harry gave in to that promise, even suspecting that it would be more than just a few moments...

~~~

"Late again," Devar mused when Harry finally made it into the office.

Harry scuffed his hair and straightened his robes. He tried to look serious, but felt his smile creeping out. "Yeah. Sorry. I..." He laughed a little and shrugged. "I don't actually have a good excuse."

Chahine laughed, leaning on her desk. "I think someone's got a lover."

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. His team was a tight knit group, into everyone's business. It wasn't a surprise that they'd tease him for this, but still. "All right. Let's get to work."

Devar, smirking, held up a few files. "Already did. You're the one who's late, boss."

Harry rolled his eyes when Chahine and Rawlins laughed. He took one of the files from Devar. "Alright, what have we got?"

_Six Months Ago_

Harry raised his hand, waving to Seamus and Dean, who had just entered the bar. Neville grinned next to him, holding Hannah's hand. Luna was smiling serenely at everyone while Rolf was napping next to her. Harry took a deep breath, feeling more peaceful than he had at their New Year's celebration.

"About time!" Hannah said when Seamus and Dean sat down. "Harry's got good news!"

Harry huffed and took a drink of his beer. Seamus' eyes widened and Dean seemed to be holding his breath. Hannah beamed. "He's finally happy! He won't tell anyone who it is --"

"I even asked Hermione and she doesn't know," Neville interjected.

Hannah nodded. "But he's finally settling down!"

Their entire group cheered and Harry hastily stood up. "Another round?"

Dean pulled him back down. "No, no. We need details. If you won't give us his name, you have to tell us details."

"Yeah, like is he good in bed?" Seamus gibed.

Harry closed his eyes. "Look, it's only been six months, okay? It's still..."

"You're in love, Harry," Luna announced. "It's great, isn't it?"

Teasing started up around the table, but Harry was stuck, looking at Luna. She nodded at him and patted his hand. "And don't worry. It isn't too fast. When we find our one, it just happens."

He sat back and let out a breath. He supposed he was, wasn't he?

_Present_

Harry sat back in his chair, stretching out his back after having been hunched over his desk all day. He'd finally wrapped up all of his paperwork for the year, in time for the deadline. The Ministry had a strict policy that all unfinished paperwork needed to be handed in by the Christmas holiday; failure to do so meant one had to work through the holiday and then weekends. It was easier for some departments, but the Aurors always struggled. Harry remembered his first years working weekends and holidays to finish up. When he started to miss nights out and birthday parties for his godkids, he made sure that he finished on a schedule. 

He smiled, thinking about how much more effort he'd had to put in soon. He might need a schedule.

"Oi," Ron called, standing in the doorway to Harry's office. Ron had left the Aurors to put his training to use in the private sector, working as a plainclothes security guard. Which meant that he usually spent a lot of time being a chaperone and babysitter for children whose parents worked high up in the Ministry and even sometimes for Muggles. He still had a pass for the Auror department, which was supposed to be used only when one of the children had been kidnapped and he was asked to consult.

"I thought you were banned from here unless you had an investigation going on," Harry pointed out.

Ron shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "I got my ways in."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked. "I thought you were taking the kids over to the Burrow?"

"Already did," Ron told him. "Picked them up at the station and brought them right over to the Burrow. Hermione didn't want them getting underfoot while we got the last of the presents wrapped and got ready for the Ball tonight."

Harry smiled, thinking of the event. Ron snorted. "And that's why I came here early. The closer we've been getting to this party, the more you've smiled. In fact, this whole past year you've been smiling more and more. And I know, I know, that it's probably because of your secret love. I just wish you'd finally give us all the details, mate."

"It's just been a good year altogether," Harry offered, avoiding the question. He did not want news of who he was dating to get out like this. He and Severus hadn't meant for this to be so quiet, but it had turned out that way. For Severus, it had been because he had so few friends. For Harry, it was hard to get everyone together in one place to let them know; he knew that enough questions would be asked that it'd be best to make an announcement to everyone at one time. The Annual Ministry Ball wasn't the best place, but at least most everyone would be there since most of their friends worked or consulted for the Ministry or had married someone who did.

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking contemplative. "Hermione thinks she knows. She's narrowed her theories down to just one."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He'd known that Hermione would probably figure it out, but he wondered if she had told Ron. "And?"

Ron threw up his hands, exasperated. "She won't tell me! And now you won't either."

Harry shrugged, feeling smug. "I told you. It's been a good year."

Ron rolled his eyes and straightened. "If there's one thing I know about you, Harry, it's that your secrets don't stay that way for long. We'll find out, soon."

And with those ominous words, Ron left the office. Harry shook his head and tidied up his desk.

~~~

Harry smoothed down his robes, taking care to not press too hard on his midsection. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, being just as careful. Harry leaned back for only a few seconds. "Ready?"

Severus hummed. "When you are. Are you sure you'll be able to use the Floo?"

Harry shrugged. "Better than trying to Apparate."

Severus laughed and let go of Harry. He stepped around to Harry's left and held out his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Harry smiled and put on his mask. He pulled Severus close for a quick kiss. "Nothing to get over with. If no one likes it, it's their fault."

Severus smiled.

~~~

Severus arm was like steel against Harry's back, but it kept him from falling over as they left the Floo network. "Alright?"

Harry took a breath through his nose and out through his mouth. He did that a few times as Severus pulled them out of the way for more arrivals. Finally, Harry's stomach settled enough for him to open his eyes. He weakly smiled. "I really hope there's something fizzy to drink here."

Severus raised a singular eyebrow, unamused. "That isn't alcoholic? Highly doubtful, but we'll figure it out, I'm sure. I don't know how you're going to manage later on at this rate."

"The midwife said that the sickness and dizziness should pass by next month," Harry pointed out. 

"And she said the same since we started seeing her a month ago," Severus pointed out.

Harry hit Severus' arm. "Let me believe it'll pass. Okay?"

Severus grumbled under his breath, but dropped the subject. Harry took one last breath. "Alright. Let's find the godparents."

They pushed through to the Atrium, looking much the same as it had earlier when Harry had left; the only addition had been some more lights and baubles. The main lights had been turned off to make it less glaring; the smaller added lights made it more cosy and intimate. Severus moved restlessly in his robes as they passed by attendees; he'd been at this Ball only once post war, at the invitation of the Minister (Kingsley at the time), and he'd been attacked. Harry squeezed Severus' arm to remind him that Harry was there for him.

"Only for you two," Severus whispered against his head.

Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Severus'. A quiet sigh and Severus wrapped his hand tightly around Harry's. They skirted the edge of the room, looking for Hermione and Ron. Harry exchanged greetings with some of his coworkers and his friends, all of them watching Harry's guest with wide eyes. 

"Does everyone know what you decided to wear?" Severus whispered.

Harry nodded. "I wanted to make sure everyone could find us."

Severus scoffed. "Ruining the exact reason for masks."

Harry stopped them to kiss Severus' cheek. "I didn't tell them who you are. They only know me. Okay?"

Severus pulled them into a rounded alcove. "But you're telling them tonight. Yes?"

Harry smiled softly, understanding the worry. Though Severus had wished for the anonymity of the masks, he was also eager to no longer be hidden in shadows. He wanted to dance with Harry tonight and wanted to start sending out invitations for their wedding. They both knew that there would be some backlash, but they refused to be afraid. They were both happier than they had been a year ago and didn't care who got angry. They wanted to have a life together, with their family, and they wanted to live it outside of the shadows.

"Harry!" Hermione called, interrupting their moment.

Severus squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. Harry kissed his cheek again and turned around. He opened his arms for Hermione's usual hug. "I said I'd be here, didn't I?"

She smiled and looked at Severus. "Professor."

Severus nodded his head. "Mrs Weasley."

Ron finished his drink in one go. "That's that mystery solved then. Why couldn't you just tell us you were dating Snape?"

"Because of the questions," Hermione answered. "Everyone can stop by and ask them now so they can have a quiet holiday."

Harry looked at Severus, who nodded again. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and pressed it against his stomach. She gasped. "Harry?"

"We'd like to ask you if you'd be the godparents," Severus announced quietly.

Hermione nodded eagerly, but didn't answer directly. Instead, she started asking question after question. Ron took a deep breath and raised his empty glass. "Congratulations."

Severus grinned and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3777650.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1712545.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1023940.html).


End file.
